1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a service of providing a function in which a plurality of functions (for example, scanning printing, and uploading to an external service, etc.) are combined, has become known. For example, there is known a service of uploading electronic data, which has been generated by scanning, to an external service, etc. Such a service is realized as one or more processes realizing functions are executed as a sequence of processes.
Furthermore, there is known an image forming apparatus for executing a sequence of processes based on an instruction including process information, etc., expressing one or more processes as a sequence of processes (see, for example, patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4039191